


Женщина, помимо всего прочего...

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Post-Book: A Civil Campaign, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Nata-Stasy</p><p>На фикатон "В ожидании новой книги" по заявке №2 - "кризис идентичности Доно Форратьера".<br/>Таймлайн: вскоре после окончания романа "Гражданская кампания"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женщина, помимо всего прочего...

Чёрт… Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… 

И чего мне в жизни не хватает? Родной округ полностью в моих руках. Никто не отберёт. Жена - нежная, умная и красивая. Да ещё и отважная. Положение в обществе. (Эти растреклятые старые снобы всё-таки заткнулись.) У меня поддержка таких политических столпов, как Форхалас и Форкосиган. (Сказал бы кто раньше, что старый консерватор пойдёт рука об руку со своим непримиримым врагом! Ну, с его сыном, хотя для него особой разницы нет.) 

Думал ли я когда-нибудь, что стану политиком?.. Или "думала"?..   
Вот чёрт. Что за мазохизм, думать на русском, в котором столько указаний на пол?! Нет бы хоть на французском или, на худой конец, греческом?   
Успокойся, Доно. Думай по-английски. Он роднее, да ещё и межпланетный. 

Ехал как-то граф Форратьер по Форбарр-Султане. Размышлял о своём округе, о разных касающихся его законах, и понял, что необходима консультация. И не придумал ничего лучше, как заехать к кузену Форкосигану. Нет, сама идея посоветоваться с лордом Аудитором была просто блестящей. Но ведь стоило хоть предупредить его о визите!.. А ещё лучше - договориться о встрече и выбрать удобное время. 

Чёрт… Так это наличие яиц столь отупляюще действует на мужиков? Я вломился в особняк Форкосиганов со всей форратьеровской наглостью. Да, меня не выгнали и согласились принять. Но подождать пришлось. 

Ох… Лучше бы я ушёл… Ну кто бы мог предположить, что может наткнуться на что-то интимное в середине буднего дня в доме человека, лишь недавно женившегося на студентке, которой в это время положено быть на занятиях в университете?! 

Леди Форкосиган зашла вместе с мужем в гостиную, куда меня провёл оруженосец, всего на пять минут. Но этих пяти минут созерцания самой необычной (хотя нет, мой потенциальный свояк поэффектнее смотрится) пары мне хватило за глаза. 

От них несло сексом. Сумасшедшим сексом. Восторженным, нежным, всепоглощающим сексом. Было видно, что они сделали вынужденный перерыв, но намерены вернуться к этому занятию при первой же возможности. Высший секс. Восторг не только тела, но и души. 

…И через пять минут Катерина предательски ушла, заявив, что без избытка политики обойдётся. 

Почему я раньше не замечал (не замечала? да, так правильнее) бешеной сексуальности Майлза? Он её не показывал? Или я не смотрела? Наш родной барраярский страх перед мутацией! Или перед всем необычным, что точнее. 

\- А детей будете естественным путём заводить? - Это такой вопрос о моём округе? Кузен аж подпрыгнул и уставился на меня, как на полного идиота. 

\- Доно, ты собираешься заставлять Оливию рожать?! 

Вот уж не думал, что он так взорвётся… 

\- Нет, конечно. 

\- Так какого чёрта на меня поклёп возводишь? 

\- Думал, тебе это политически выгоднее... 

\- Да плевать мне на всю политику и всех тупиц! Надо быть полностью отмороженным кретином, чтобы заставлять женщину так рисковать! А результаты своего генсканирования для озабоченных могу хоть на стене замка Форхартунг вывесить! Метровыми буквами!.. 

Спустив пар, Майлз стал потихоньку остывать. 

\- Хотя… - добавил лорд Аудитор, явно заинтересованный пришедшей на ум мыслью, - мне и так тоже выгодно. Послужу вывеской: "У мутантов могут быть здоровые дети". 

Нда. Точно яйца отупляют. Майлз ведь сам наглядный пример риска естественного вынашивания. Сижу и чувствую себя кретином. Нет, не полностью отмороженным, но... кретином. 

\- Граф Форратьер!   
Похоже, хозяин гостиной окликает меня уже не впервые.   
\- Ты за этим заглянул? Или просто чаю попить? 

\- А? Нет. Мне нужна твоя консультация в юридическом плане. Есть пара идей, вот только не знаю, что могу провести сам, а что требуется выставлять на Совет Графов. 

Как же трудно сосредоточиться на прежней мысли, когда тестостерон пытается заполнить всё, что только сможет. Много во мне от Донны осталось. Очень много. Только сейчас заметил, что стал открывать для себя лорда Форкосигана, лишь сам став лордом из леди. И ведь смотрю на него с позиции женщины. Куда только запряталась разочаровавшаяся в мужчинах, трижды неудачно замужняя фор-леди? 

И вот что необычно: желание возникает женское, но со всей силой мужской (а точнее юношеской) похоти. А ещё требуют ласки уже отсутствующие части тела. 

Какой там приём у Катерины? Смотреть только на голову?.. Потрясающий эффект! 

Если разбирать лицо по чёрточкам - не красавец, хоть и не безобразен. Просто довольно молодой мужчина. Обыкновенный. Но сколько же в нём жизни и энергии! А Оливия ещё говорит, что Майлз стал спокойнее... Кошмар. 

Каких он там женщин предпочитает? Высоких, сильных и темноволосых? Хм... А ведь у Донны был шанс стать леди Форкосиган. Если бы она об этом подумала. Если бы просто посмотрела на четырёхюродного братца. 

А сейчас что? Просить его пойти по стопам отца? Тоже опоздал. Дядя Джес был в жизни Эйрела Форкосигана лишь недолгое время и в более раннем возрасте. Эх, Айвен, Айвен... где ж ты был-то ещё хоть год назад?.. 

\- Ты меня слушаешь? 

Что? Я так погрузился в себя, что потерял связь с реальностью? Ничего себе!.. 

\- С тобой всё в порядке? - сочувственный взгляд Майлза - не лучшее явление при данных обстоятельствах. 

\- Да… То есть… не совсем… Можешь сделать мне подборку по этому вопросу? Что-то у меня не выходит сосредоточиться… - Немного молчу и прошу, как в реку с моста: - У тебя медовухи не найдётся? 

Вот это и есть фирменный взгляд лорда Аудитора Форкосигана? Где он только его наработать успел? Был в СБ вместо суперпентотала? Для привитых шпионов? Так и подмывает под этим рентгеном выложить, что я хочу его… Ага, и каким способом? Чтобы он меня, или я его? 

\- Медовухи я для тебя найду. Но вот пить здесь - не дам. Ты мне не нравишься. 

Начинаю нервно хихикать. Ох. Зря я издевался (издевалась?) над мужиками, что у них все мысли вместе с кровью от головы к головке перетекают… Ведь действительно так. Бли-ин, и они с этим постоянно живут? Или учатся справляться? Что тут: привыкание? спадание ощущений при взрослении? самодисциплина? 

\- Доно, расскажи, что происходит. Вдруг как-то смогу помочь? 

Майлз уже и от спинки кресла отлепился. Весь вперёд подался и сверлит меня взглядом бетанского психотерапевта. 

\- Нет, кузен. Если я скажу - ты меня к чёртовой матери пошлёшь. 

\- Ну, если считать чёртом меня, то возможно… 

Ё… У меня настолько всё на лице написано? Я аж поперхнулся. И в кого это он такой проницательный, когда не его самого дело касается? Хотя, глупый вопрос. Прямая дорога мне на Зергияр. Выпрашивать аудиенцию у вице-королевы. 

\- Знаешь, в некоторой степени я сталкивался с твоей проблемой, - неожиданно продолжает братец. - Правда, с другой стороны. 

\- Не понял… 

\- Мне было очень сложно воспринимать двойную сущность одного друга. Это гермафродит. Я познакомился с ним, как с солдатом… Знаешь, мне понадобилось схлопотать криоамнезию, чтобы увидеть, что он и женщина тоже… Тебе бы с ним поговорить. 

\- Хватит! Всё! Сам разберусь! Тебя это не касается, л-лорд Аудитор! 

Я вскакиваю с места и пытаюсь чуть отдышаться. Мой визави откидывается на спинку кресла и облегчённо вздыхает. 

Гад. Эта его улыбочка… Ловлю себя на странном и диком желании вдавить его поглубже в это треклятое кресло и… впиться в улыбающиеся губы. Нагло, сильно и глубоко. Почувствовать бедром жёсткую плоть. Прижаться к плоской груди. Скользнуть вниз, расшелушивая панцирь одежды. Ощутить мужской запах, вкус… 

Стоп. Приехали. Баста! Пара глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов. Скандалов мне точно не надо. С Форкосигана все скандалы скатываются, как с гуся вода, а вот я хожу по лезвию, прилаженному на канате над пропастью в дендарийских горах. Если я оступлюсь ТАК, мне точно не подняться. Несмотря на весь запас терпимости к Форратьерам, который заработали мои предки. 

\- Материалы в особняк переслать? Пим тебя проводит. 

Да чтоб ему… Прав был Айвен, жалуясь, что Майлз временами просто невыносим. Выкатываюсь к своему лимузину с неимоверным облегчением, плюхаюсь в салон и застываю. В салоне стоит ящик. С бутылками. Медовухи… Когда успел-то?.. Сволочь. Нет, спасибо Богу, что не дал мне вовремя разглядеть это чудовище. А если бы у меня хватило дурости женить его на себе?! Теперь я знаю, что мне есть, за что благодарить Господа. Пронесло… Но какая же сильная женщина Катерина, если умудряется справляться с этим ублюдком! Да она ещё и счастлива. Такие вещи я вижу безошибочно. Она ходит, как кошка, которой подарили горшок сметаны, светится и мурлычет. Или она такая извращенка?... Вряд ли я найду ответ на этот вопрос… 

Пропасть между мужчинами и женщинами нашей планеты оказалась гораздо шире и глубже, чем я мог думать. Во всяком случае - в моём поколении. Леди Донна совершила немыслимый скачок. Вот теперь мне точно нужно уткнуться в мягкую женскую грудь. Выплакаться. Моя малышка Ли всё понимает. 

\- Сабо, командуй - домой. 

А к медовухе, и правда, надо привыкнуть. Она даже вкусная…


End file.
